Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2n^{2})(7n^{4}-4n^{2})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 2 n^2 (7 n^4) - 2 n^2 (-4 n^2) $ Simplify. $-14n^{6}+8n^{4}$